survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loss is Imminent
"Loss Is Imminent" is the fifth episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Day 13 Uranus wakes up pleased with the way that the Jimmy blindside went down the previous night. At Vaitupu, Infi has no regret for the way he acted at the previous immunity challenge towards Fred and thinks that asking for Fred to be voted off was the right thing to do. In spite of being on the numbers minority, Trent still thinks that he’s the one pulling the strings on a fractured Vaitupu tribe, and he wants Infi to be voted off next. Trent decides to start going around to other members of his tribe to try to mobilize them against Infi. At Funafuti, Nick is feeling less confident being at a numbers disadvantage. Day 14 Infi comes to a realization about the game. He is still disappointed that his plan to throw the previous challenge and vote off Trent was unsuccessful, but he has figured out what went wrong. His new plan is to try to convince Trent to throw the next immunity challenge. Meanwhile, at Funafuti, Nico is feeling more relaxed than he has ever felt before on Survivor, and other people are starting to notice as well. Day 15 The tribes all get tree-mail warning them of an upcoming combined reward and immunity challenge. Uranus doesn’t want to throw the challenge because he wants to keep Tucker in the game, so he wants Funafuti to throw it. Infi talks to Joe and Gabe about getting Trent to throw the next immunity challenge, and they think it’s a longshot but are willing to give it a go. Joe talks to Trent about voting off Infi, and Trent agrees that they should throw the challenge to vote him off. Trent says he’ll also try to get Jidiro to throw the challenge. At the challenge, it is revealed that the tribes will both be playing for immunity and an advantage in the next challenge. Before the challenge starts, Uranus calls out to the other two tribes, telling the other members of the original Vaitupu tribe what to do. In spite of Uranus saying this, Trent thinks he’s safe and throws the challenge anyway. Nick single-handedly not only beats Vaitupu, but also Olosau by a huge margin. With nobody on Vaitupu trying to win the challenge, they come in dead last and have to go to tribal council for the first time since the tribe swap. As winners of the challenge, Funafuti have an advantage going into the next challenge. When they get back to camp, Nick is ecstatic with winning the challenge. Ryan isn’t too happy with the way that challenges have been thrown recently and wants it to stop soon. He sees it as helpful for him because it keeps him out of the spotlight. Beamen also thinks that the challenge went well for him even though his efforts to throw the challenge were in vain. When Olosau return to camp, Uranus is confused by Trent not giving any effort in the challenge despite him encouraging Trent that he needed to. Vaitupu return to camp, and the Funafuti three are very excited with Trent throwing the challenge. Jidiro has decided that he will join the others in voting off Trent. Trent is starting to feel a bit more nervous about the move he made. He’s getting scared that things might not be going the way he planned them. Vaitupu go to tribal council. At tribal council, they’re all asked about their poor performance, and Infi goes straight into blaming Joe entirely for it. Joe admits that he’s wanted to go to tribal council for a long time. Trent is asked how much you can trust somebody’s word in the game, and Trent says that he’s playing a loyal game and thinks you can trust people’s word a lot. He turns out to be wrong when the votes are read and he’s been unanimously blindsided. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * This is the first and only time that the Olosau tribe ever won tribal immunity. * This was the end of what has become known as throwfest 2.0, the second time that tribes have thrown challenges on a massive scale in srorgs after the original throwfest in Iceland, the previous season. * Uranus and Infi had the most confessionals this episode, with 4. ** Brad, Chase, Fred, and Tucker all had none. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes